


Can't Always Be Heroes

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Spike decide to make Lindsey their boy</p><p>Set after Ats5 ‘Origin’</p><p>Beta by lostakasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Always Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> _Dark devotion in a beacon paradise_  
>  Shows no emotion to a willing sacrifice  
> You can put a man on trial, but you can't make the guilty pay  
> And you can cage an animal, but you can't take away the rage

Gunn was gone. Stuck in that hell dimension of car-pools and mini-vans. Tuesday night bowling leagues with the boys, dinner at five. Homework at seven and getting his heart ripped from his chest every afternoon. They’d get him back, of that Angel had no doubt. It was simply a matter of time and timing.

Wesley was gone. Drowning himself in Scotch and grief. Watching over Illyria as if she was the answer to everything. Angel missed talking to him. Missed being able to communicate with him. He could feel Wesley breaking into pieces and Angel didn’t have the slightest clue as to how to go about putting his oldest friend back together.

Fred was gone. Replaced by an ancient demi-god from another dimension. Her soul shattered, evaporated into the ether of heaven or hell or purgatory. And only her shell walked the halls of this building. Whispering to plants and staring at the rest of them as if they were nothing but parasites that she hadn’t quite figured out how to squash yet.

Cordelia … was dead.

Angel was empty. Devoid of ambition and motivation. Lost in the penthouse that he wandered in the dark. Living above, fed by and currently _leading_ the source of most of all the evil he’d spent the last five years of his life trying to kill. 

Of course, he still had Spike.

Angel stood on the roof. With a crystal tumbler full of Irish whiskey in his hand. The night breeze blew past him. It slid effortlessly through the silk blend of his pants, it lifted the hem of his shirt where it was pulled free of the belt at his waist. 

“You can’t sneak up on me, Spike.”

Angel whispered without looking back. He heard quiet laughter and the smoke from Spike’s cigarette was white in the dark.

“You need a vacation, Angelus.”

Spike’s voice was low. Barely a growl hissed between Spike’s teeth and Angel didn’t flinch at the name. Coming from anyone else, it would have been an insult. Coming from Spike, it was _family_.

“Sure, Spike. South of France, Tibet? What about Romania?” Angel lifted the glass in his hand and drained it. 

“Wanker. I’m talking just a short break.”

Angel felt the press of Spike’s chest against his back.

“I can’t, Spike.” He whispered. He tried to remember the last time he’d slept for more than an hour.

“Come on, ‘Gelus. Come play with me. We can’t always be heroes.”

Spike’s lips brushed the back of Angel’s ear, the breath he used to speak wound through Angel’s mind like a snake hunting through long grass. Spike’s tongue flicked from between his lips and Angel felt a shiver run from his ankles to his shoulders.

Undeniable history.

Spike tugged on his sleeve and Angel turned. He followed Spike back into the penthouse. Distracted by the kisses that turned hot from the friction building between them so that he didn’t sense the man tied and naked on his knees in front of his bed until Spike had shut and locked the door behind them. 

Angel’s natural instinct was to bend down. Untie the torn sheets that held Lindsey’s arms behind his back. Tear off the gag that was tight over Lindsey’s mouth, the cloth that he was biting into, that held his lips open and spread. 

But he didn’t move.

The empty glass fell from Angel’s hand to thump into the thick, padded carpeting of his bedroom. Spike’s fingers slid up under his shirt. Gliding with soft touches between Angel’s smooth, hard skin and the cotton.

“Brought a toy up from the basement, Angel.”

“I can’t do this, Spike.” Angel shook his head slowly, even as his body leaned back against Spike’s.

“Yes you can … don’t even try to tell me that you haven’t before … I could smell him all over you when I came to town looking for that damn ring. When I had you tied up in chains in front of me. You were fucking him then…”

Angel looked down into Lindsey’s face. Sharp blue eyes stared up at him. They cut him with the razor blade fury that was barely contained. Lindsey’s body vibrated with tension and his cock was hard between his spread thighs.

“Yes.” Angel whispered. His hand moving of its own accord to brush back long strands of hair that fell over Lindsey’s face. 

“Yes.”

Angel felt Spike’s teeth nip just under his hairline, the back of his neck. He reached behind and grabbed Spike's hips, jerked him forward. Closer. Close enough that Angel could feel the hard length of Spike’s cock through denim and slacks.

“He deserves it, Angel. He needs it.”

Angel laughed and the air he used tasted of copper and salt.

“Smells like he’s already been punished.”

Spike moved from behind Angel. The pale skin of his hand glowing in the dark bedroom as he slid his fingers through Lindsey’s hair and bent the ex-lawyer’s neck back. 

“Lindsey wasn’t as … cooperative as he could have been.”

Angel heard Lindsey groan behind the gag, and as fast as Spike had left Angel’s side, he was back. Hands under Angel’s shirt again. Fingers unbuttoning and pulling and stripping the material away from Angel’s shoulders and arms. Letting it fall to the floor and licking up the side of Angel’s neck. The tip of his tongue playing behind Angel’s ear. Dancing over that soft, tender spot just underneath where there was nothing but nerves and sensation and Angel felt the _growlpurrmoan_ in his chest before it slipped from between his teeth.

“Come on, Angel. Look how much he wants you.”

Angel dropped to his knees in front of Lindsey and pulled the gag from Lindsey’s mouth. Lindsey’s kisses were all teeth and hard bites. Angel lapped the taste of his own blood from Lindsey’s tongue as he unbuckled and slid the thin leather belt from his slacks.

Spike untied Lindsey’s arms and pushed Lindsey down to his hands. He stripped off his jeans and slid up on Angel’s big bed, spreading his thighs as he sucked on two fingers. Making them wet enough to shine as he reached down between his own legs and fingered himself. Spike’s tongue snuck out from between his teeth as he grinned and laughed.

“Come’ere Linds.”

It only took a moment of hesitation for Angel to slap the belt across the middle of Lindsey’s bare back sending him to the bed. Crawling up on his hands and knees, wild blue eyes glancing back once, twice and then Lindsey was pulled down by Spike’s strong arms and hands. 

Angel dropped his belt, his pants. Shoes and socks and for a few minutes, his conscious mind. Spike found the lube and slicked Lindsey’s cock while Angel hovered over Lindsey’s back. Angel licked down the red welt his belt had left to the sloping curve of Lindsey’s ass. Angel’s hands spread Lindsey open and wide as Spike pulled him forward and in. 

There were lips and tongues and teeth, a low, steady growling as both vampires coveted more of the warmth trapped between them. Ice blue eyes flashed gold as Spike was fucked. Warm, ocean indigo that closed and then opened and deep brown that never changed … just simply darkened as Angel thrust into Lindsey, pushing him deeper into Spike. Over and over and over until their combined shouts and screams echoed and the glowing heat of their orgasms made the windows in the penthouse drip with condensation.

_Ghosts roamed the empty hallways, trapped demons and devils stamped restlessly in their cages and the elevators all opened on the first floor to no one at all._

_Whispers moved in shadows and in other dimensions, pawns were exchanged. A knight took a king and a queen hid behind a rook._

_The game was almost at an end._

“We can’t be heroes all the time, Angel.”

 

~Fin


End file.
